We seek to monitor the cigarette smoking habits of two consecutive cohorts of adolescents as they move through high school. Sixty percent of these students were exposed as seventh graders to an experimenal smoking prevention program employed in our earlier research. At issue is whether this early effort at prevention, which appears to be effective in the short term, will be effective in significantly reducing the smoking prevalence and incidence rates through the twelvth grade. We also wish to expose half the members of each cohort, selected randomly, to a new tenth grade treatment program. We suspect that the initial seventh grade effect will diminish as the students move into the high school setting and that an effective tenth grade program will prove necessary to maintain the initial reduction in smoking. This crossed design will permit us to examine the effects of the seventh and tenth grade programs alone and in combination. The seventh grade program focussed on the social and short term influences which encourage smoking at that developmental level; the tenth grade program will focus on events for adolescent health behavior development built on the framework of Social Learning Theory. This model considers both the environmental and the personal or idosyncratic influence systems which interact to shape adolescent health behavior. While testing the long term efficacy of the seventh grade program, the independent influence of the tenth grade program, and their combined impact on high school smoking levels, we will also evaluate the adequacy of our model in accounting for smoking changes in these cohorts and for the effects attributable to the treatments. This test surveys on two consecutive cohorts of high school students.